Visita inesperada
by Afrodita95
Summary: Brago empieza a tener sentimientos hacia Sherry. ¿Qué pasaría si Brago recibe la visita de su familia? ¿Qué diría su padre al ver sus cambios desde que conoció a Sherry? ¿Qué diría su madre de su amada? Y sobre todo, ¿Como mantendría a su pervertido hermano lejos de Sherry?
1. La yeguada

La llegada.

Por el bosque cercano a la manción Belmont habían dos figuras, una era una chica rubia de unos 17 años, y alta pero no demasiado, llevaba puesto un vestido rosa de mangas largas, el vestido le llegaba hasta poco antes de los tobillos y era ajustado en la cintura, este vestido mostraba pocas de sus curvas, el vestido no era escotado a pesar de que tenia pechos bastante grandes, era Sherry Belmont. El otro era un chico de unos 15 años, pálido con unas extrañas lineas que iban por encima y por debajo de sus ojos, tenia pelo negro revoltoso con toques morados, tenia garras, era unos centímetros mas bajo que Sherry, iba vestido completamente de negro, con camiseta sin mangas y pantalones de piel negras de algún tipo de animal, llevaba una capa del mismo tipo de piel que su ropa, tenia botas negras que terminaban en un pedazo curvo de metal en la punta del pie, era Brago. Ya había pasado un año desde que empezó la batalla mamodo y más desde que se conocieron y empezaron a luchar juntos, Zofis fue derrotado. Ella aun era estudiante de secundaria, suS padreS no sabia lo de la batalla, Sherry sabia que nunca accederían en dejarla participar en la batalla mamodo. Sherry estudiaba por su cuenta durante su tiempo libre en los viajes en busca de rivales y solo iba a clases los días de examen y para las pruebas de clase de deporte, y las de piscina que eran obligatorias en esta escuela. Era una escuela en Japón, para alivio de Brago, pues el japones era el único idioma que los mamodos hablaban.

Ya era de noche y Sherry decidió terminar el entrenamiento. ''Brago, ya es muy tarde, deberíamos volver, mañana tengo la prueba en la piscina y unos cuantos exámenes y debo estar despierta.'' dijo Sherry. ''Esta bien. Pero no entiendo porque hay que hacer tantos exámenes.'' respondió Brago, en parte no le gustaba la idea porque unos días a tras entro en el cuarto de Sherry y la encontró probándose el bañador escolar, y por alguna razón le enfureció la idea de que algún chico de su clase la viera vestida así, pero no podía hacer nada, las pruebas de natación eran obligatorias.

Al día siguiente, Sherry tenia su uniforme escolar puesto, era de un color verde-azul marino, la falda era corta, pero no demasiado, que permitió mostrar unas hermosas y esbeltas aunque delgadas piernas, la blusa era de mangas cortas. Al principio Brago se sentía nervioso al verla así, en el Makai las chicas usan mayormente vestidos que las cubren casi por completo (los mismos que lleva Sherry en el anime).

''Bueno debo irme, te veré mas tarde.'' dijo Sherry despidiéndose de Brago con una pequeña sonrisa, Brago al verla vestida de esa forma y dándole una sonrisa tubo una sensación extraña, esta sensación al principio era casi imperceptible pero fue creciendo cada ves más según la conocía, le provocaba deseos de ir hacia ella para pesarla y en algunas ocasiones le era difícil mantenerse bajo control. Fue a entrenar por su cuenta.

Ya llevaba varias horas cuando de repente una luz empezó a brillar a unos metro de el, noto la presencia de varios mamodos pero no se preocupo, no eran demasiado fuertes. De repente no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. ''¡Madre! ¡Padre! ¡Koru!'' Dijo Brago muy sorprendido ''¡¿Que diablos hacéis vosotros aquí?!'' ''¿Que pasa? ¿No te alegras de vernos?'' dijo el mamodo identificado como el padre de Burago, se llamaba Kabul, se parecía a el, vestía totalmente de negro, pero las pieles eran diferentes a la de la ropa de Burago, tenia las mismas marcas que el en la cara pero no en los brazos. ''Hay que ver cuanto has crecido'' dijo la madre de Burago, se llamaba Kimuni, tenia pelo largo de un azul muy oscuro, iba vestida con un vestido largo de mangas largas que cubrían sus brazos completamente y no dejaba que se viera que tenia las mismas marcas que su hijo y el vestido era sin escote, le llegaba hasta los tobillos pero que era lo suficiente mente amplio como para dejarla correr. ''Hola hermanito. ¿Que haces aquí solo? ¿No deverias estar entrenando con tu lector de libro?'' dijo el chico identificado como Koru y hermano mayor de Brago, este llevaba pantalones marrones y algo sueltos que parecían no tener pelaje a diferencia de los de su hermano y su padre, un cinturón que si estaba cubierto del mismo pelaje que la ropa de su hermano y una camiseta negra de mangas cortas, era casi tan pálido como Brago y no tenia las mismas marcas en el rostro pero si en los brazos. ''¿Que haceis aquí? ustedes no fueron elegidos para la batalla.'' dijo Brago dejando claro que quería que respondieran. ''Estamos aqui porque el rey actual a añadido una nueva tradición a la batalla, consiste en que abra una tregua entre los participantes para que sus padres puedan ver como están y para conocer a sus compañeros'' dijo el padre. ''Dinos ¿Donde esta tu lector de libro?'' pregunto Kimuni. ''Esta en la escuela, ha tenido que ir por una prueba importante'' respondió Brago. ''¿Como que en la escuela? Ese tiempo lo podrías utilizar para entrenar'' protesto el Kabul. ''Estara a punto de salir voy a buscarle, mientras tanto ustedes estarán en la casa'' dijo Brago empezando a guiarles hasta la casa o mejor dicho hasta la mención, los padres de Brago pensaron que su hijo y su lector de libro, porque pensaban que era un chico, se llevaban fatal, después de todo solo tuvieron que ver donde vivían para darse cuenta de que eran muy diferentes, Brago era un chico de barrios bajos que siempre trabajo muy duro, pensaban que su lector de libro seria el típico ricachón que se cree que es superior a los demás por ser de familia adinerada, (en el Makai las cosas son como la edad media del mundo humano, los ricos tienen privilegios que no se ganan incluso en lo que se refiera a la legalidad y los de clase baja eran considerados inferiores, por suerte todos no piensan de ese modo). Brago les dirigió hasta una gran sala de estar. ''Si necesitas algo se lo piden a algún sirviente'' dijo Brago señalando a dos sirvientes que habían estado limpiando ahí, ''Esperad aqui volveré enseguida'' ''De eso nada, voy contigo, tengo curiosidad de ver como son las escuelas de este mundo'' dijo Koru. Brago no se había olvidado de que su hermano era un salido que siempre se burlaba de el por no tener suerte con las chicas, y teniendo en cuenta que la prueba de la piscina se estaba llevando a cabo en ese momento, cabía la posibilidad de que viera a su lectora de libro en bañador, eso era algo que no quería. ''No'' respondió fríamente con su profunda voz. ''¿Pero por que?'' Koru dijo furiosamente. ''Venga, llevatelo, no hay muchas oportunidades de ver una escuela humana.'' dijo Kabul evitando que los chicos empezaran una de sus peleas donde casi se mataban y en la que estaba seguro de que Brago ganaría matar a Koru como si no significara nada para el, y por haberse estado entrenando en medio de una batalla. Al final Brago tuvo que ceder y llevarse a su hermano.

''Joder, que calor. ¿Normalmente ase tanto calor en este mundo?'' dijo Koru. ''No y si no aguantas el calor regresa a la casa'' respondió Brago intentado encontrar una buena excusa para que se marchara y no arriesgarse a que vea a Sherry en bañador, no funciono. ''¿Y por que estas tan empeñado en que me valla? ¿Acaso ahi algo que no quieres que vea?'' No recibió respuesta alguna ''Ya se, tu lector de libro es un debil y un cobarde. Ja, y si es una chica seguro sera una gorda o una guarra'' dijo Koru riéndose de su hermano, Brago no puso mucha atención a lo que decía pero aun así le molestaba. _''Esta vez te tragaras tus palabras, bastardo.'' _Pensaba Brago. Llegaron a la escuela y Brago pudo captar el olor de su compañera, fue a la parte trasera del edificio, donde estaba la piscina. Koru quedo impactado al ver a las chicas en bañador escolar, en su mundo no suelen llevar tan poca ropa y menos al aire libre. Brago también estaba nervioso, pero no lo mostraba sabia que en el mundo humano, el echo de que los chicos y las chicas se vieran en bañador no significaba nada, pero le molestaba que otros chicos vieran a Sherry vestida solo con el bañador, y enfureció aun más cuando vio a un chico que parecía hablarle con mucha confianza antes de que ella saltara al agua para que cronometren su velocidad.

Ambos hermanos se encontraban escondidos entre las ramas de un árbol mirando a la piscina. ''Joder. ¿Las clases humanas suelen se así?'' dijo Koru sin ni siquiera parpadear. ''No'' respondió Brago fríamente. ''Y ¿cual es tu lector de libro'' pregunto Koru. ''La rubia que acaba de salir del agua'' dijo Brago, Koru estuvo apunto de hablar pero sonó la campana y fueron a la entrada a esperar, pero como el grupo de Sherry tenia que cambiarse fue uno de los últimos en salir, aunque Sherry tardo un poco más. ''¿Por que tardase tanto?'' dijo Brago en cuanto la vio salir. ''Hola a ti también.'' dijo con sarcasmo antes de darse cuenta del otro chico que la miraba de forma extraña. ''¿Es un oponente?'' Pero antes de que Brago pudiera hablar su hermano se adelanto y se acerco a Sherry, ella intento alejarse un poco. ''Hola. Me llamo Koru y soy el hermano mayor de este mequetrefe.'' ''Yo soy Sherry Belmont, y soy su compañera de batalla, encantada.'' dijo la chica un poco nerviosa. ''Responde a mi pregunta'' dijo Brago alejando a su hermano de la chica y poniéndose entre los dos. ''Hoy era mi turno y el de unos compañeros de limpiar el aula. ¿Alguna pregunta más?'' respondió Sherry, Brago no pregunto nada más. De camino a casa le contó a su compañera lo de la nueva tradición. Koru, por otra parte se paso todo el camino mirándole el culo a Sherry.


	2. Chapter 2

Los padres de Bago se encontraban en la sala de estar de la mansión hablando de como sería el lector del libro de su hijo, (recuerdo que piensan que es un chico).

''Y si resulta ser una chica'' pregunto Kimuni sin descartar del todo la opción. ''Es muy poco probable. Recuerda que nuestro hijo es uno de los mamodos más poderosos, ¿por qué iba a tener de compañero humano a una débil chica? Ademas si ese fuera el caso Brago la tendría dominada y no la dejaría ir a la escuela, y utilizarían ese tiempo en entrenarse.'' Explico Kabul. ''Pero si Brago se ve obligado a dejarle ir a la escuela, es porque es un chico fuerte con voluntad de hierro''

Antes de que Kimuni dijera algo más una sirvienta entro. ''El amo Brago esta llegando, estará aquí en breves momentos. Si me disculpan me retiro'' de inmediato la sirvienta se fue, parecía tenerles miedo.

Vieron a Brago entrar en la sala seguido de Sherry, y de Koru, quien no paraba de mirarle el culo a la chica. Los padres de Brago se sorprendieron, sobretodo el padre. ''Sherry, estos son mi madre Kimuni y mi padre Kabul, ya conoces al bastardo de mi hermano, Koru.'' dijo Brago dirigiéndose a Sherry, después se dirigió a sus padres. ''Esta es Sherry, mi lectora de libro'' ''Encantada.'' dijo Sherry, inclinándose un poco hacia delante, (reverencia japonesa utilizada tanto para saludarse como para despedirse), sin darse cuento con esto le dio a Koru una mejor vista de su parte trasera, pero inmediatamente se levanto. Ni Brago ni sus padres pasaron por alto donde estaba dirigida la vista de Koru.

''Niña, no te parece que llevas una falda muy corta, que indecente.'' dijo Kimuni llamando la atención de Sherry, acto seguido hablo Kabul. ''Brago, si te distraes con esta chica tan poco vestida, no me extraña que todavía queden tantos oponentes en la batalla.'' ''¿Que quieres decir?'' pregunto Brago. Antes de que su padre pudiera explicarse Koru hablo. ''Estamos todos sobre ascuas, así que lo diré yo. Lo que nuestro padre intenta decir es: ¿ya te la has follado?'' ''¿QUÉ?'' dijeron Brago y Sherry al unisono. ''¿Ya habeis follado?'' repitió Kabul. ''NO'' dijeron otra vez al unisono, Sherry con la cara completamente roja. ''¿A que viene eso?'' pregunto Brago mostrando ira en su voz. ''Apesar de ser solo una humana es muy seductora. Es lógico que tu que llevas aquí sin una chica mamodo casi dos años tengas la necesidad de satisfacer tus impulsos, y por como viste, no puede ser una chica muy decente que digamos, no se si me entiendes.'' dijo Koru, viendo como a su hermano le daba cada vez más rabia que hablaran así de Sherry, y a esta enrojecer cada vez más, pero esta vez decidió hablar. ''Yo jamas he hecho eso, si soy una chica decente y si visto así es porque es el uniforme escolar'' en cuanto dijo estas palabras, dio la vuelta y se fue a su habitación escaleras arriba.

''No he echo nada con ella.'' aclaro Brago. ''Se nota que no. ¿Como es que no la tienes dominada? El Brago que recuerdo jamas abría permitido que su humano perdiera el tiempo que puede usar para entrenar.'' dijo Kabul. ''No tengo otra opción, la única forma de que cediera y fuera mi compañera era que hubiese cierto respeto mutuo. Y no me la estoy follando porque ninguno de los dos quiere ese tipo de relación. Ademas, ella es una chica muy remilgada, así que si yo intentara algo seguro me rechazaría'' explico Brago. ''Bueno, no estamos aquí para hablar de vuestras sexualidades.'' dijo Kimuni. ''Dinos, como te va en la batalla.'' ''He aumentado mi poder y he aprendido a controlarme más en la batalla.''

La familia estuvo ablandó de como le había ido a Brago en la batalla y sobre como era su compañera, en esta ultima conversación Koru saco de quicio a Brago más de una vez. Cuando Sherry bajo de hacer sus deberes con un vestido de mangas cortas y que le llegaba hasta las rodilla, Koru se puso a hacer bromas de lo que harían ella y Brago a solas, cosa que le molesto a ambos.

Brago y Sherry decidieron mostrarles como se entrenaban. Estuvieron así un par de horas. Cuando llego la hora de la cena Brago dijo que prefería ir a cazar en lugar de comer los alimentos humanos, su familia le siguió, pues querían ver que tipo de peces comía Brago en este mundo. Sherry por su parte prefería las comidas cocinadas.

Unas horas más tarde, Ji dirigió a los padres de Brago a una habitación y a Koru a otra. Brago y Sherry se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Pero a media noche Koru fue a ver a Brago. ''Brago, ¿estas despierto?'' ''¿Qué quieres?'' pregunto Brago, quien estaba sentado en su cama meditando. ''Ahora en serio, soy tu hermano y puedes contármelo, ¿comó tiene las tetas?'' dijo Koru ''¿Comó voy a saberlo?'' dijo Brago algo nervioso. ''Largo de mi cuarto.'' casi grito, y Koru salio huyendo.


	3. Las compras y la pelea

Al día siguiente.

Era un día lluvioso y de mucho viento, y como no podían salir a entrenar. Sherry decidió salir a comprar suministros para sus viajes con Brago en busca de mamodos. ''Brago, voy al centro comercial a comprar suministros. Vuelvo en un rato'' dijo Sherry, solo recibió un gruñido de respuesta. Sherry estaba a punto de salir de la gran sala de estar, hasta que Kabul la detuvo agarrándola por el brazo y llevándola hasta donde estaba Brago. ''Brago. ¿Piensas dejarla ir sola? ¿Y si la ataca un mamodo?'' dijo Kabul. ''Ella sabe defenderse sola. Donde va esta cerca, no hay sitio para luchar, y ademas paso de ir a un lugar lleno de humanos'' explico Brago tratando de que su padre le deje en paz. Sherry por fin logro liberarse de agarre del mamodo, ''Bueno, si no hay nada más que decir, me marcho''. ''Espera, llévate a Koru con tigo'' dijo Kabul, luego miro a su mujer. ''Kimuni. ¿Quieres ir? Yo me quedare poniendo a prueba la fuerza de Brago'' ''Si, puede ser ineresante'' respondió Kimuni.

A madre e hijo les pareció extraño lo de los coches, pero también les pareció útil por la velocidad y que les resguardaba de la lluvia. El Makai es como la edad media del mundo humano, así que tanto Kimuni como Koru estaban sorprendidos ante todas las innovaciones científicas y tecnológicas del mundo humano. El centro comercial les pareció increíble, pocos lugares de su mundo eran tan grandes. Sherry tubo que responder a todo tipo de preguntas sobre la mayor parte de tiendas. Kimuni se centro en tiendas de ropa de mujer, pero solo tenia ojos para un vestido negro que tapaba casi todo el cuerpo, y Sherry acabo comprándolo, también reviso tiendas de artículos para bebes. Koru solo tenia ojos para las tiendas de productos comestibles, sobretodo de dulces, es un fanático de los dulces, Sherry le compro una pila enorme de pasteles, por lo visto el chico quería que su padre y su hermano los probaran. Ya terminadas las compras y la exploración del centro comercial, Sherry decidió que era hora de volver.

En la mansión.

Brago y Kabul habían testado luchando durante horas. ''Has mejorado tu técnica, y te has echo mucho mas fuerte'' dijo Kabul. ''¿Acaso lo dudaba?'' pregunto Brago con un toque burlón en su voz. ''Tu unica debilidad es esa chica'' dijo Kabul fríamente. ''Los humanos siempre son débiles, pero esta chica tiene buena fuerza de voluntad para pertenecer a esa débil especie'' dijo Brago esperando que su padre dejara ese tema. ''No me refiero a eso'' dijo el padre. Brago lo miro un poco confuso. Kabul decidió aclarar sus dudas. ''Crees que no me he dado cuenta de como la miras, de la rabia que te corroe cada vez que otro chico tiene su atención, de como la deseas'' dijo Kabul con un aura maligna creciendo a su alrededor. Brago no podía decir nada, su padre estaba en lo cierto: deseaba a Sherry, y quería hacerla solo suya. Kabul volvió a hablar. ''Nuestro mundo necesita un rey fuerte, que se haga respetar a golpes si hace falta, cuyos descendientes hasta dentro de mil años sean los mas poderosos. Esa chica es de una especie débil e inferior, olvidada. Cuando seas rey tendrás un reino entero del cual podrás elegir a tu esposa e incluso amantes. Entiendo que tengas que satisfacer tus necesidades masculinas pero, chica es de este mundo, no del nuestro, si ocurre algo entre vosotros, luego no debería quedar ningún rastro de eso y ni siquiera ella'' hablo Kabul fríamente.

Brago entendía el afán de su padre por el poder, porque el era así antes de conocer a Sherry. ''Si gano la batalla podre llevarla conmigo'' dijo Brago, y antes de poder reaccionar ya había recibido un puñetazo, de su padre, que lo mando al suelo. ''¡BASTARDO! ¿¡Como eres capaz de hacerte llamar hijo mio, si ni siquiera puedes mantener bajo dominio a una débil mujer humana!? Y sobre todo, ¿¡como te haces llamar hijo mio si te enamoras de ella!?'' grito el padre antes de atacar a su hijo con todas sus fuerzas. Brago apenas podía defenderse, su padre era físicamente más fuerte que el, pero esto no le impidió presentar una buena batalla.

Sherry y los demás llegaron un rato después y corrieron al salón cuando escucharon los golpes y grito. Sherry soltó un grito de miedo al ver a Brago golpeado y sangrando a manos de su propio padre. Kimuni y Koru corrieron hacia Kabul para detenerle, Sherry fue hacia Brago y ayudarle a mantenerse en pie. ''¿Que esta pasando?'' pregunto Kimuni casi gritando. ''Tu hijo es un insolente'' dijo echándola a un lado con tanta fuerza que la hizo chocar contra la pared, Koru corrió a atenderla al verla dolorida, y ahora Kabul se dirigió hacia su hijo y lo tomo por el cuello. ''¡Sueltale!'' grito Sherry golpeando al mamodo con su cetro, o arma de defensa personal, en la cabeza. El hombre la empujo e hizo retroceder lejos de Brago, ahora se dirigió a Sherry quien asustada retrocedió un poco. Estaba a punto de golpearla, pero Brago logro ponerse en medio de los dos y bloquear el ataque de su padre con las manos. ''¿Como has logrado moverte tan rápido con tus heridas?'' pregunto Kabul. ''Porque deceo proteger a Sherry, y no permitiré que nadie le haga ningún daño ni siquiera tu. Así que métete esto en la cabeza: pasare por encima de quien haga falta para protegerla. Incluso si para ello tengo que perder la batalla y hasta la vida. Si se te ocurre hacerle algún daño, te matare, no me importa que seas mi padre'' dijo Brago con un aura maligna creciendo a su alrededor y antes de darle a su padre un golpe que lo mando disparado al otro lado del salón.

''Esta bien, pero escúchame, si pierdes la batalla por culpa de esa maldita debilidad: que ni se te ocurra volver por el clan.'' dijo Kabul fríamente, ahora mira a su esposa y a su otro hijo, quienes habían tenido demasiado miedo. ''Nos bamos'' ordeno. Ninguno pudo decir nada, tenían demasiado miedo, solo se acercaron a el y desaparecieron en una luz. Brago casi se derrumba pero Sherry lo ayudo a sostenerse. ''Bamos a tu habitación, te curare las heridas'' pidió Sherry y Brago acepto.


	4. Confesión de sentimientos

Brago se recupero rápidamente de sus heridas, Sherry ere buena enfermera después de todo.

Al día siguiente, por la noche.

Era casi media noche y Sherry estaba en su cuarto, despierta sin poder dejar de pensar en las palabras del padre de Brago. _''¿Qué abra querido decir con _esa debilidad_''. _Sherry no podía dejar de preguntarse por que dijo eso. Quería preguntárselo a Brago, pero tenia miedo de meterse donde no la llamaban. Pero, cuando Brago dijo que la protegería por encima de todo, no sabia si estar alegre porque el la amaba o triste porque estaba segura de que si no ganaban la batalla el sufriría tanto como ella. Lo amaba y deseaba estar con el pero no sabia que decir, tenia miedo de que la viera como una chica muy atrevida, no quería eso. Ella era pura, jamas había estado con un hombre, pero según dicen los 17 años, su edad, era la edad en la que se podía empezar a perder la virginidad. Quería que fuera con Brago. ¿Qué pensaria el?

Habitación de Brago.

Brago tampoco podía dormir, pensaba en lo que le dijo su padre sobre Sherry. Brago quería a Sherry, y ahora sabia que tenia que hacerla suya, sin importar lo que piensen los demás. Salio de su habitación y fue a la de Sherry. Entro sigilosamente para que nadie lo viera entrar no quería se interrumpido.

''Brago. ¿Qué haces aquí?'' pregunto Sherry poniéndose algo nerviosa al percatarse de su presencia. ''Queria versi la herida que te hizo mi padre ya estaba bien'' dijo Brago acercándose a ella y sentándose a su lado. ''Si. Gracias por procuparte''. dijo Sherry. Estuvieron unos segundos sin hablar y Sherry decidió hacer una pregunta. ''Brago. ¿Qué sientes por mi?'' Brago no respondió solo se acerco más a ella, le puso una mano en la mejilla sin dejar de acercarse y la beso. Sherry se sorprendió un poco, pero enseguida correspondió al beso. Se separaron, se abrazaron y separaron un poco, sin dejar de tener al otro entre sus brazos, se miraron a los ojos y se dieron cuenta de lo que sentía el otro. ''Te amo'' dijeron a la vez. Sin decir nada más, Brago acostó a Sherry y echo a un lado las sabanas que le impedían estar en contacto con ella. Sherry tenia puesto un camisón morado que llegaba hasta poco antes de las rodillas, de tirantes y que era escotado. Verla vestida de esa forma lo atrajo más. Se puso encima de ella y empezaron a besarse apasionadamente. Sus labios saborearon los del otro, Brago fue el primero en atreverse a poner su lengua en la boca de Sherry, ella correspondió. Esa fue una noche que ninguno orbitaria.

Ambos sabían que se tenían el uno al otro y que si ganaban la batalla siempre estarían juntos.

Fin.


End file.
